Overcoming Hurdles
by LadyDivine91
Summary: Blaine has a milestone he's trying to reach, something he's excited about, something he hopes will help him as a performer, but he's nervous - afraid that he won't be able to do it. But his supportive, and more experienced, boyfriend is there to help. Klaine. Kurt H. Blaine A.


_**A/N: This was written for some of the prompts from the Klaine Advent 2017 challenge, but I can't remember which ones they are. Plays the pronoun game a lot. Sorry, but not sorry.**_

"Mmph … grrr! I … I can't, Kurt!"

"Yes, you can," Kurt says, running a soothing hand down his frustrated boyfriend's bowed back. "Take a deep breath …"

Blaine complies, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.

"Now, concentrate on opening up as wide as you can and slide it in. After that, everything will feel 100% better. I promise."

Blaine nods. He takes a second deep breath, returning to step one when he tries steps two and three and they fall flat. "It … it feels _weird_."

"Weird how?"

"It _stings_! But also … uh … I'm having a hard time putting my fingers … _there_ ," Blaine admits, cheeks burning so hot with embarrassment his eyes water, which doesn't help his predicament any.

"I understand. It _is_ kind of awkward and uncomfortable to begin with, but once you get used to it, that will go away in a blink."

Blaine's lips tighten in an attempt to smile, but he still looks painfully unsure of himself, of his abilities. "I guess … I don't trust myself."

"Oh, honey. Do you want me to put it in for you?"

"That's sweet of you to offer, but … I don't want you to accidentally hurt me and then feel guilty about it. Besides, this is a part of growing up. I'll be going to college soon. I've got to be able to do this for myself. I mean, what if I need do this on a day you're not around?"

"Sweetheart" – Kurt chuckles, pecking a kiss to the nose, then the lips, then the exposed neck of his shirtless boyfriend – "we're going to be living together. I'm going to be with you a good portion of the time. But, you're right," he agrees when he notices how stressed out Blaine has become. Kurt is trying not to turn this into too big a deal, but it is. It's an opportunity. Tackling this hurdle will pave the way to Blaine landing big parts in productions on Broadway.

For all his want to take care of his boyfriend, he can't rush him.

And he can't treat him like a child.

Kurt believes in Blaine, but Blaine needs to believe in himself, too.

And from the look on his face, the constant shaking of his head, Blaine is far from doing that – at least, where _this_ is concerned.

"I don't want to disappoint you, Kurt."

"How in the world do you think you're disappointing me?"

"I was the one who was so hyped up about this, and now … I'm backing out."

"Blaine, you're having an issue. It's taking you longer than you thought it would to adjust. But you're not backing out. And you can't disappoint me. Not over this." Kurt sighs, resting his head carefully on the back of Blaine's neck. "I just want what's best for you."

"I know. I know you do. And I want this, too."

"Then we'll stay here, in this bathroom, until you get it right. Okay?"

"O-okay," Blaine says, hands gripping the porcelain of the sink, steeling himself before giving it another go – his _last_ go, he's determined.

This time, he gets it right.

Kurt positions himself behind him, rubbing Blaine's back as he tries to hold himself steady, tries to keep his hands from shaking. "Should I put on some music?" he asks. "Maybe something slow and romantic to take your mind off things?"

"No. No, I don't want the distraction. Just, hold me? The way you were before?"

"Alright." Kurt rests comforting hands on Blaine's shoulders and gives them a squeeze. "Do you want me to count to three?"

"Yes, please."

"One … two …"

"Three," Blaine finishes, arching his back, tilting his face to the ceiling, and completing his task in one swift but smooth thrust. He stands stone still, staring at the ceiling, examining his body with his brain to make certain everything is where it's supposed to be. He remembers what Kurt says and breathes, then he blinks. Then the world becomes clear. "I think … yes … I did it! I finally did it!"

"You sure did." Kurt sighs, kissing Blaine softly on the nape of the neck. "How do you feel?"

"I feel … relieved. Confident. And a little stupid, to be honest."

"Don't be. It takes practice. But you'll be doing this for the rest of your life, so you'll get plenty of that," Kurt teases.

"Plus, I had you to guide me." Blaine peeks shyly over his shoulder, placing a kiss to Kurt's fingertips. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's middle and hugs him. "I remember what my first time was like."

"Was it bad?"

"Yup. _God_ , did it hurt!"

"But you started early," Blaine acknowledges with a swallow. "I never thought I'd have to do this at all. It sort of crept up on me."

"Damn stupid astigmatism." Kurt frowns. "You're lucky. I had to start wearing contact lenses in _middle school_. But I didn't want to mess around with glasses. I didn't think it matched my aesthetic. Not for all of the spilling saline solution on my clothes." He glances at Blaine's discarded polo hanging over the shower bar. "Good thing it doesn't stain."

"I thought you liked my glasses," Blaine says, turning in Kurt's arms so he can flirt with his boyfriend face to face.

"I do." Kurt nibbles Blaine's earlobe, doing his best to keep him relaxed. "They look _adorable_ on you. Me, not so much. Trust me."

"Fair enough," Blaine says with another kiss, still stubbornly thinking that Kurt in a classic pair of gold wire rims might be the realization of many a wet dream.

"Well, now that you have _that_ mastered, let's get the second one in."

"Hmmm … and after that?" Blaine slides his hands up Kurt's back, nuzzling his neck with his eyes closed since having one clear eye and one blurry eye is giving him a mild headache. But he can think of a few things they can do with their afternoon that doesn't necessarily require him to see.

He hopes Kurt might be thinking the same thing."

"Then" - Kurt grabs Blaine's hips and turns him back towards the sink, in a bit of a rush ever since Blaine peeled his polo off and tossed it aside - "we can have sex."


End file.
